fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Valley of Torment (Verdant Wind)/Script
Verdant Wind Pegasus Moon Valley of Tournament Introduction * Narrator: Having repelled the Imperial vanguard, the Alliance army requests reinforcements from Judith, head of House Daphnel - the governing body in the northwestern regions of Alliance territory. Cutscene Pegasus Moon Day 1 Dining Hall Daytime * Raphael: What? Not enough left for seconds? I'm barely half full! * Cyril: Ya eat too much anyways, Raphael. Supplies are running low, so you're just gonna have to deal with it. * Ignatz: You've always been so level-headed, Cyril. Now that you've grown up, you're even more that way. * Cyril: Maybe it's just that the rest of you haven't grown enough. You could work harder at being reliable. * Raphael: I can't grow if I can't eat! * Hilda enters. * Hilda: I have some good news for my hungry friends... We got a reply from Judith! * Hilda: Mr. Leader Man has called a meeting about it. Hurry up, everyone! Reception Hall Daytime * Claude: We finally received a reply from Judith. The Hero of Daphnel has agreed to support us with soldiers and supplies. * Raphael: She's gonna give us food? She really is a hero! * Cyril: Maybe Raphael will simmer down now. * Claude: Now, regarding where we're going to receive the delivery... (Image of Judith's letter appears) * Judith: As this is a request from none other than the leader of the Alliance, I wish that I could send troops at once. However... Openly marshaling soldiers within my territory could provoke other members of the Alliance. Therefore, I will secretly gather troops in Ailell, the Valley of Torment. Will your group be able to receive the soldiers at this location? From there, it should be safe to return to the monastery by following the border between the Alliance and the Kingdom. (Letter is put aside) * Byleth: Ailell, the Valley of Torment... * Claude: Ailell is on the border between the Daphnel territory and the Kingdom. It'll make sense when we get there, but it's a peculiar region. * Marianne: I recall there being a scary legend about it... * Claude: In any case, if we use that valley, we shouldn't have to worry about being noticed by other Alliance lords. * Alliance Soldier: Ailell, the Valley of Torment... =Base of Operations= Explore Catherine (Reception Hall) So, the Hero of Daphnel... * Catherine: I've heard people talk about the Hero of Daphnel. If the stories of her courage are true, no one will be able to stand against us. In different circumstances, I'd have wanted to try crossing swords with her. Right now we have to focus on getting to those reinforcements. Let's hope nothing goes wrong. Claude (Knight's Hall) Deeper and deeper... * Claude: You know... I'd never have been recognized as the legitimate heir to House Riegan without Judith's recommendation... Feels like I'm digging myself deeper and deeper in debt to the Hero of Daphnel, but what do you do? It's all been worth it. After all, we need the Daphnel army for our next move. It's possible we'll have to deal with our enemy sooner than later. Be prepared, Teach. Cyril (Greenhouse) So much to do... * Cyril: Gotta clean out the storerooms, tend the flowers, do the washing, dust the library... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That sounds like a lot of work. ** Choice 2: Do you need any help? (Relationship up) * Cyril: ** Response 1: Well, it's my job, ya know? Gotta do your job. ** Response 2: Nah, this is my job. Lady Rhea herself gave it do me. * Cyril: Even if Lady Rhea's not here right now, I still gotta do my duty. * Cyril: Like you. You gotta have other stuff you oughta be doing, yeah? Felix (Training Grounds) He's gone. He's not coming back. * Felix: Some in Faerghus believe Dimitri is still alive. My father is one such eccentric. Hmph, they can't accept reality. Dimitri is dead. He's not coming back. Flayn (Cathedral) So much has changed... * Flayn: It has been only five years, yet so much has changed. Half of the Kingdom has fallen to the Empire. Skirmishes are rife throughout the Alliance. Despite such tumult, we look upon the same sky, unchanged by the storm happening beneath it. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Do you wish you could return to those days? ** Choice 2: It's true - it's just like it was all those years ago. (Relationship up) * Flayn: ** Response 1: Yes, it would be nice, I suppose. Things were... simpler then. Or so they seemed to be, at the time. ** Response 2: *** Indeed. I gazed up at the same sky with Mother and Father. It does not feel so long ago at all. *** Wait, but how would you know, Professor? Hanneman (Second Floor) I was unsure what we were going to do... * Hanneman: The monastery repairs have made solid progress. Most excellent news. When we first returned here, I was unsure what we were going to do with the ruins of this place... But if we can get the cathedral rebuilt, we'll have it looking just like the old times soon enough. Hilda (Knight's Hall) I wish she'd fight alongside us. * Hilda: My big brother told me stories of Judith's bravery. With just one look, she tamed a runaway horse that nobody else had been able to touch. When an Almyran general provoked her, she talked him into a tearful apology. She's spectacular. I wish she'd fight alongside us. Ignatz (Library) How exciting! * Ignatz: The Valley of Torment... I'd heard of it, but I never expected to go there. It's exciting! I wonder what the landscape is like. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: It sounds dangerous. ** Choice 2: It sounds painful. (Relationship up) * Ignatz: ** Response 1: It probably is dangerous, but I still want to get there and see it as soon as I can. ** Response 2: Hm, that is an interesting point... The name does seem to suggest that. Ingrid (Stable) How exciting! * Ingrid: My family, the Galateas, are an offshoot of the Daphnel family. The family split in half when two brothers quarreled over an inheritance. Despite blood relations, the families lived apart from one another, so the relationship has been distant and somewhat estranged. I’m not so much acquainted with Judith, the head of House Daphnel. Leonie (Greenhouse) It's kind of funny. * Leonie: You're not a teacher anymore, and we're not your students, but everyone still calls you "Professor". Is there something you'd rather be called? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: "Professor" is fine. ** Choice 2: Call me by my name. (Relationship up) * Leonie: ** Response 1: Guess that's what we're used to, huh? All right. ** Response 2: Oh? All right, then. I'll call you - ugh. Nope! Sorry, can't do it. Too weird. Lorenz (Reception Hall) It may sound like a mere excuse, but... * Lorenz: The bridge that links Alliance and Empire lands is currently under the occupation of the Imperial army. In other words, the Empire can choose to invade the Alliance whenever they wish. I want you to understand that my father does not support the Empire to antagonize House Riegan. He does it to deprive them of an easy excuse to cross that bridge. Lysithea (Reception Hall) Ailell... * Lysithea: Ailell, the Valley of Torment, lies on the border of three noble territories. The Kingdom's Fraldarius and Galatea families, and the Alliance's Daphnel family. In the Fraldarius lands to the north, the former Kingdom army and new duke's army are fighting. Manuela (Second Floor) We must lead our former students. * Manuela: Hearing that an old student has died cuts me right to the heart... As this war with the Empire continues, we'll see more of it, Professor. We have a duty to fight alongside our former students. We taught them how to fight, after all. Now, let's help them win! Marianne (Dormitory - 2F) Valley of Torment... hmm.. * Marianne: Valley of Torment... Valley of Torment... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Something wrong? (Relationship up) ** Choice 2: Are you chanting some sort of curse? * Marianne: ** Response 1: I once read a book full of legends surrounding Ailell, but I can't seem to remember... ** Response 2: N-no... I'm trying to remember the legends surrounding Ailell... Raphael (Dining Hall) Judith is like a goddess! * Raphael: Sharing her food with us for nothing in return? Judith really is a great person! She's more like a goddess than the goddess is! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: She is very much like a goddess. (Relationship up) ** Choice 2: I'm not sure about that. * Raphael: ** Response 1: I never met her, so I don't know for sure, but she must be beautiful and kind. ** Response 2: No? Well, she could be a demon for all I care, so long as she feeds me! Seteth (Cathedral) The Valley of Torment is an astute decision. * Seteth: Meeting reinforcements in the Valley of Torment seems an astute decision to me. In that land of oppressive heat, it is unlikely that we will be disturbed. It also means we will need to contend with those harsh conditions ourselves, however. Best ensure we are well prepared. Shamir (Entrance Hall) Remain vigilant. * Shamir: There are enemy spies around. Remain vigilant. Capture anyone who seems suspicious. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: To kill them? ** Choice 2: All right, I will. (Relationship up) * Shamir: ** Response 1: What else would we do with them? ** Response 2: I'm glad you understand. I'm counting on you. Gatekeeper (Marketplace) Nothing to report! * Gatekeeper: Greetings, Professor! Nothing to report! Is everyone setting out on a big campaign? Not exactly? Ah, so you're meeting up with the reinforcements. We'll, you can leave guarding this place to me! I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious! Knight of Seiros (Cardinal's Room) That's pretty much it for the Kingdom... * Knight of Seiros: With the Faerghus Dukedom in place, the Kingdom is essentially no more. The majority of the lords who once belonged to the Kingdom are now under the jurisdiction of the Empire. Even the houses that haven't bent a knee yet, like House Fraldarius, will soon be crushed. It's only a matter of time... Knight of Seiros (Training Grounds) Did you hear about Arianrhod? * Knight of Seiros: It seems Arianrhod, one of the Kingdom's sturdiest fortress cities, has fallen to the Empire. It looks like Count Rowe didn't resist, and switched sides to the Empire straight away. I guess it did avoid unnecessary bloodshed, so maybe it was a wise decision after all. Soldier (Dining Hall) We might be short on provisions... * Soldier: It seems some of our friends believe that if we get those reinforcements, we'll be set for provisions too... But I think it's best not to hold our breath on the food front. With the added headcount from the reinforcements, there will be even more mouths to feed. Soldier (Knight's Hall) They're clinging to their neutrality. * Soldier: To the north of Garreg Mach lie the territories of the Charon and Galatea houses, former lords of the Kingdom. Even though their territory is being nibbled at by the Empire, they are still clinging to their neutrality. Since they only display enough force to defend their borders, I suppose the Empire has no incentive to attack them with any real strength. Monk (Cathedral) Being able to return is overwhelming... * Monk: I have lived inconspicuously these past five years, so as to not be discovered by the Empire. To be able to finally return to the monastery again is overwhelming... I hope that our brothers and sisters who ran far away will also return one day. Quests Supply Run : Bulletin Board :* Hilda: We need more resources around here. Please help! : View Quest :* Hilda: We're in dire need of some more supplies. Can you help? : Quest Complete :* Hilda: Undercover Commerce : Bulletin Board :* Merchant: Looking for help exporting goods. Individuals lacking discretion need not apply. : View Quest :* Merchant: Don't tell anyone, but... I'm actually an Almyran merchant. I'm looking to export some goods from Fódlan and sell them back in my homeland. If you help me out, I'll reward you handsomely. : Quest Complete :* Merchant: Thanks for helping me out. Here's your reward. It's a stuffed Nader bear! Cute, right?! This toy is incredibly popular with Almyran children these days. Feel free to show it off, but don't tell anyone where you got it from. The Secret Shop : Bulletin Board :* Anna: Urgent! I need help finding something. See me right away for details. I'll make it worth your while, promise. : View Quest :* Anna: It's gone! Gone, I say! I can't do business without it... Hey, you! Get it back for me, and I'll cut you the deal of your life! : Quest Complete :* Anna: Thanks, friend! That's a huge relief. Now I can finally open up shop! I'll be sure to swing by the monastery again, so keep an eye on the schedule and bring lots of gold! =Mission= Ambush at Ailell : Your party travels to Ailell, the Valley of Torment, to meet up with allied troops and secure reinforcements. It should have been a safe march... * Suggested Level: 29 * Victory Condition: Defeat the enemy commander. * Defeat Condition: All of your units fall in battle. Before Battle On the World Map : In response to the Alliance Army's plea, Judith has agreed to provide soldiers. : To meet up with reinforcements, the Alliance army sets out for Ailell, the Valley of Torment. Unbeknownst to Claude, something else awaits them there... Ailel, the Valley of Torment Daytime * Hilda: Ugh, why is it so hot? I'm getting all sweaty! * Raphael: Don't be a wimp! Anything's worth it for more food supplies. * Leonie: Move over, Raphael. Somehow you make the heat even worse. * Ignatz: Let's stay calm, everyone. Once we meet up with Judith's soldiers, we can go right back home. * Marianne: Oh, I finally remembered! The legend goes that this valley was born from the wrath of the goddess... * Marianne: They say a pillar of light poured from the heavens and completely burned away the forest that used to be here... * Claude: So you're telling me the goddess, who is supposed to be benevolent, burned a forest to a crisp? Typical. * Marianne: That's what the legend would have us believe. But it's not recorded in any of the scriptures... * Claude: Either it's completely made up, or the goddess is some kind of monster. * Cyril: Huh? Is that... * Lorenz: The time for idle chatter is over, Claude. Look over there. * Claude: Ah, has someone come to greet us? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Enemies? ** Choice 2: Allies? * Image of enemy troops in distance * Lorenz: That banner does not bear the Daphnel Crest. * Claude: If memory serves... That's the Crest of House Rowe, formerly lords of the Kingdom. They joined the Empire's side without hesitation during the coup. And now here they are, lying in wait for us. * Shamir: Damn... I thought we had disposed of all the spies... * Lorenz: House Rowe is mediocre and vulgar, but I hear their knights are powerful. * Hilda: What about the Daphnel soldiers? You don't think... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I'm worried about Judith. ** Choice 2: We need to break through their ranks. * Claude: ** Response 1: Judith will be fine. It would take a lot more than that to take her down. ** Response 2: We've already been spotted, so there's no time to come up with a brilliant plan. * Claude: Everyone, prepare for battle! I leave the command in your capable hands, my friend. During Battle Phase One * Gwendal: The Valley of Torment... Perhaps a good place to finish off my life as a knight. Only if that puny force of children is able to kill me, of course... * Claude: So, their general must be that stubborn-looking old man. He looks like he wouldn't even forgive a sobbing child. It's good we came armed for the occasion. Care to find Judith? * Battle beings. * Claude: Flames are flaring everywhere and burning people where they stand... Ailell is a terrible place. Everyone, if you don't want to get burned to a crisp, watch your step! After 1st Player Turn * Gwendal: The Crest of Flames? Ha! Quite full of themselves, aren't they? * Ashe: Just as I thought - the professor's army. But it's too late to back out now. In Lonato's place, I have to do my duty. Phase Two * Judith: Oh, old Gwendal is here. And he doesn't look to be an ally... * Gwendal: Oh, the Hero of Daphnel is here! I'll expect more from her than the young ones... * Defeat Conditions: All of your units fall in battle, or Judith is defeated. Phase Three * Kingdom Soldier: Here we go! Attack them from both sides! Ashe (Vs. Byleth) * Ashe: I don't want to fight you, Professor... But this is how it has to be. There's no turning back. (Vs. anyone else) * Ashe: Forgive me... But as Lonato's son, I have a duty! (Vs Yuri) * Yuri: '''Do you truly intend to forfeit your life for House Rowe? There's still time to change your mind. * Ashe: I finally understand Lonato. He knee the price of standing for his beliefs...and he paid it gladly. I will do the same. * Yuri: I like you- don't be an idiot. Or maybe i'll just have to smack some sense into you. (When defeated) * '''Ashe: I know this is it, but... I don't want to die... * (If Spared): You want to spare me? Why? i'll... I'll do it. I'll join your side. Let me fight for you. Note: The battle can be completed without killing Ashe, by defeating the commander first and stalling Ashe with an unarmed unit or avoiding him completely. Doing this will not trigger any hidden content. Gwendal (Vs. Anyone) * Gwendal: Does a whelp like you really expect to kill me? I am Gwendal, the Gray Lion, a knight by the hand of Count Rowe! Do your worst! (When defeated) * Gwendal: Ah, so I have found a place to die... Young ones... I thank you... * Claude: That old man must have been struggling with the position he found himself in... It's time to gather ourselves and pull back our troops. After Battle * Judith: To think we'd get into a scrap here of all places. We're lucky we all made it out alive. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I'm sorry for involving you in this. ** Choice 2: I can see why they call you a hero. * Judith: ** Response 1: Don't worry about it. In this day and age, it's a miracle I've been unstached this long. ** Response 2: Well, that's ancient history. * Judith: Anyway, long time no see, Professor! Are you still watching this boy's back? * Claude: Can you quit calling me a boy in front of everyone? I'm the leader of the Alliance now. It's not proper- * Judith: Not proper, is it? Says the leader who has neglected Alliance territory for years. If you're really the "Master Tactician", you should go back to working quietly at whatever little desk you do your planning on. * Claude: Ugh, don't call me that either. Who even came up with that nickname? * Judith: It's a perfect title for a boy who loves crafty schemes as much as you do. You should be grateful to the professor. On your own, you'd look like a scoundrel of a leader. * Hilda: Haha! Claude's usually so flippant, but even he gets overwhelmed when Judith is around! * Lorenz: As expected from the leader of the prestigious House Daphnel. Her dignity if beyond compare, even if she is no longer one of the Five Great Lords. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: The Five Great Lords? ** Choice 2: The prestigious House Daphnel? * Lorenz: The five most influential lords of the Leicester Alliance. They hold the voting rights at the roundtable conferences. House Daphnel used to be included among their ranks, but division from within has hastened their decline. Their vote has since been passed to the emerging Margrave Edmund. * Judith: Thanks for the exposition, Gloucester boy. * Lorenz: Boy?! I will not- * Judith: Now to business. There were some unexpected interruptions, but I've brought soldiers and supplies, as promised. * Claude: Thanks, Judith. I'll gladly take them off your hands... * Judith: Hold your horses, boy. You're misunderstanding. These soldiers are precious to me. I made them what they are. I'm not about to loan them out to someone. * Claude: No? Then why did you come here?! * Judith: What I'm saying is that I'll be joining your army. You're going to fight the Empire with the Knights of Seiros, right? Fight for Lady Rhea? Not without me. * Claude: That's admirable and all, but we still don't know for sure if Rhea is in the- * Judith: Oh, she's there. A witness saw Lady Rhea being dragged off by the Imperial army after the battle five years ago. * Alois recruited: ** Alois: Are you sure your source is reliable?! ** Judith: One of my own saw it happen. I'm certain. ** Alois: It seems we chose wisely when we decided to fight against the Empire. * Alois not recruited/dead: ** Knight of Seiros: Are you sure?! ** Judith: One of my own saw it happen. I'm certain. ** Knight of Seiros: So we were right in our decision to fight against the Empire. * Claude: But you're the leader of House Daphnel. Is it OK for you to leave your territory unattended? * Judith: And what about you? Is it OK for you to leave the Riegan territory unattended? * Claude: That's... I've left it in the hands of a reliable retainer and- * Judith: And I've asked that retainer to watch over Daphnel territory as well. * Claude: Wait, wait, wait... You just up and decided to get my retainer to do that without even asking me? No respect, this one... * Byleth: What retainer? * Judith: Oh? You haven't met him yet, Professor? His name is Nardel. He strikes me as a really special individual. And he's quite handsome too! * Claude: So that's your definition of handsome? * Judith: No objections, then? Good. That settles it. House Daphnel is now yours to command. * Claude: I'm sure you'd come along even if I refused. So be it. We'll be counting on you, Judith. Cathedral Daytime * Claude: With Judith joining our forces, we've secured some more troops and supplies... albeit not many. * Judith: Hmph. I'm sorry it couldn't be more. * Claude: No, it's enough for the time being. We'll use them to secure even more troops and supplies. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: How so? ** Choice 2: You think we can do that? * Claude: The key to my plan is Count Gloucester, the leader of the pro-Empire faction in the Alliance. * Lorenz: You intend to sway my father to join the other side? * Claude: If Count Gloucester were to switch to the other side, that would basically unify the Alliance. Then we could utilize our full military force in the fight against the Empire. * Lorenz: You don't mean to ask me to persuade him, do you? That would be... quite impossible. * Claude: I don't plan on it. We'll just take his concerns out of the equation. The Airmid River flows along the border between Gloucester territory and the Empire, right? Of all the bridges that cross it, the Great Bridge of Myrddin is the only one near Gloucester territory large enough for an army. Currently, the Imperial army occupies it. * Lysithea: So, if we were to capture the bridge... * Claude: Count Gloucester would be freed from the threat of the Empire. Thanks to us. * Lysithea: But we have to pass through Gloucester territory to reach the Great Bridge of Myrddin, do we not? * Claude: Yes. And if we attempted it, naturally he would try to stop us. * Lorenz: I am sorry, but I must ask. Surely you do not plan to engage in combat with my father? * Claude: Don't worry. I want him as a future ally. What good would it do to waste both of our forces fighting? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I take it you have a scheme? ** Choice 2: So, we'll be sneaking through? * Claude: ** Response 1: Who do you think you're taking to, Teach? Preparations are in the works even now. ** Response 2: We can't be stealthy with so many people. But I have a scheme. Preparations are already in the works. * Judith: So the Master Tactician is finally going to show us his true power. I'm looking forward to it! * Claude: I'll do my best to live up to that name by making my scheme as impressive as possible. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts